


Property Issues

by NMartin



Series: One Day, One Story [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Emma, Dark One Emma, F/F, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Dark One doesn't like seeing her girlfriend going on 'dates' with men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story of my “One Day, One Story” project. This project is basically me writing a small fic every day, but with the added detail that the topic of the story will be random. That’s where you guys come in, you are the ones who choose that topic and the pairing. For that you can leave 3 words in a comment or sending them to me in a message, whatever you like more! You can send more than one set of words :)
> 
> The words have to be:  
> — A name / shipname (i.e. Doctor Mechanic)  
> — A place / object / action (i.e. River)  
> — A genre (i.e. fluff, smut, drama, etc )
> 
> I will put these words in three different jars, then every day take one of each and create a story based on these words. That way all stories will be random, and not even me will know what will they be about. Hope you like the idea!

Regina had been crying for hours, blood still on her hands as she hugged her pillow. She couldn’t believe Emma had done _that_ , but of course nothing made sense anymore. Emma was the Dark One now, it was scary. Their relationship had become troubled in the last weeks. It did not matter that Regina did not use the dagger to control her, Emma became insane against her as soon as she saw her with someone else. Specially, if that someone else was a man. It was as if it was a completely different person.

_Don’t be stupid, Regina. Of course she is a different person._

_She is not Emma anymore._

* * *

She had gone out for dinner with Gabryell, a former noble from the southern lands. Of course, he was not a duke anymore. Working in the construction business, he went by the name Gabe and had been as kind as no one had ever been before towards her. It had been just a small dinner at Granny’s, nothing more than two friends catching up.

“So you were one of Thomas’ sons, and we only talked once in a ball?” the woman laughed, not believing what he said. “Your father wanted all seven to try and charm me, your brothers kept showing up uninvited to my balls. Why didn’t you?”

“Honestly, I was more interested on the Duke than on the Queen.”

“Oh wow, so you and the Duke? Was it reciprocated?”

“Not really. But his son was really keen on reciprocating...”

“Good lord, it is as if no one was attracted to nobles of the opposite sex in the court.”

“Says the woman dating blondie Emma Swan.”

“Oh come on, are you telling me you’re not dating anyone?”

“Not at the moment. Nobles don’t have partners anyway. We have suitors, remember?”

“Oh, so that’s what you call them.”

An hour passed, the man kindly offering Regina to walk her home after they payed. It was then when she realized it. The dagger was missing. The lights flickered, the old woman behind the counter pursing her lips. She wasn’t sure, but it was as if something was approaching. “Lord, not again.” Granny muttered, glancing at her granddaughter and taking her crossbow from under the counter. Regina turned, ready to throw a fireball to whatever force was approaching. Gabe did the same, but taking a gun out of his pocket.

“Why the hell do you have a gun?!” Regina whispered.

“Oh come on. This is the land of the free and the home of the brave, everyone owns a gun.”

The door flew open, a silhouette on the door. The diner’s lights were off now, the stranger’s face hidden in the shadows— though the blonde curls gave her identity away. The figure took one step, then another. “Emma.” Regina sighed.

“What do you think you’re doing, Regina?” the Dark One spoke, walking towards her. “Already trying to find me a replacement? What do you think, that you can escape me?”

Regina knew that this was not Emma speaking. It simply couldn’t be, not now that the savior was consumed by darkness. The brunette took a step behind, then another; the other was approaching her. “Emma what—”

“I am the only one who is ever going to truly love you. I’m the only one who has defended you every single day since I got here, and you pay me like this? I disappear for a week and you’re already having dates with men? You should be more discreet next time, Regina.” the blonde spoke with anger, approaching the other and raising her hand.

“Emma this is not you, someone is manipulating y—”

She was interrupted by the savior’s hand finding her throat. “You’re mine, Regina.” the savior spoke, tightening the grip on the woman’s neck, putting more and more pressure. “You’re only mine. No one else is going to touch you, no one else is going to love you like I do.”

“Let her go!” Gabe yelled, aiming for Emma. “Let her go and no one will get hurt.”

“Oh, shut up.” Emma rolled her eyes and pushed Regina away, freeing her before turning towards the man. “You’re worth nothing, I could kill you now and no one would care. You don’t have anything or anyone waiting for you at home. Don’t you?” she moved her hand and made his body fly through the floor and hit the wall.

“Stop!” Regina screamed, running towards the now unconscious man on the floor. Tears ran down her face, it was as if she was watching her worst nightmares come true. Emma was gone, this was a monster who was about to kill one of the few people who had been kind to her in the past years. “Please stop!” she screamed, watching the former savior smirk and open her hand, ready to use her powers. Standing up, Regina ran towards the blonde and gave her a push, starting to hit her desperately. “Please Emma, please, please, please…”

“Shut up.”

Again, Emma’s hand was on her neck, stopping the air from reaching the brunette’s lungs. Her pleading faded, sight blurring as every second passed. She wondered why no one was doing anything, but it was obvious— no one dared to try kill their beloved sheriff.

She would have to do it.

A trembling hand reached for Emma’s gun discretely, the blonde’s darkened eyes set on hers. Emma was going to kill her, leaving their son with no mother. But maybe it was for the best that one of them disappeared, and she could not leave Henry doomed to be the son of the Dark One. Weapon on her hand, she pressed the muzzle against Emma’s body.

“I’m sorry.”

The shot was heard all over Storybrooke.

* * *

It had all changed. Emma had disappeared, gone after four years in the town. Sure, at first she had annoyed her more than been her friend, Regina had been forced to share her son with the savior. And then, they had simply become a family: the two mothers and their teenage son, the grandparents, the messy family relationships. But there she was, a former Evil Queen and Mayor of Storybrooke turned into a mother and attempt of hero, bleeding out to death. She simply could not live without the blonde, and the sharp dagger placed on the nightstand had been too much of a temptation, whispering to her to run it on her wrists.

Regina Mills was dying.

And she was dying alone.


End file.
